encorafandomcom-20200214-history
The Beginning (1)
__NOEDITSECTION__ The Beginning The world of Encora is a land that is full of history. In the beginning, a being known as The Creator came into our world. He was from Elsewhere, a place that is full of mystery. When he came, we were nothing but a void. He spent many millions of years in our time learning to create a world. You could describe him as a God, but many traits seemed to make him unlike that, as he had to learn to create. He created this world and made it come to the beauty it is currently at. He created many races. The first where the Frine, creatures that were almost god-like. He created them to ensure that destruction did not end his world. They had the power to create and destroy like him, but he limited their knowledge to restrain them from knowing how to do things in ways like him. He chose one of them, who he named Ulthar (Ull - t - har), who he gave more knowledge to. Ulthar´s goal was to keep watch over the land with a mind not so limited, and to keep watch over the others. He put a desire in him which he had no idea would affect him that much. The desire was The Creator´s love. He wanted above all to have The Creator’s love and approval, and The Creator thought this would make him loyal. He created the Frine after he created the world, and gave each a place to live. There were 8 in total. # Ulthar, The Keeper, Master of the Elements, Male # Tiphon, The Wave, Master of the Sea, Male # Yonaf, The Peak, Master of The Heights, Female # Klyn, The Wind, Master of the Air, Female # Grak, The Dirt, Master of the Ground, Female # Quap, The Shadow, Master of the Dark, Male # Nidke, The Freedom, Master of the Afterlife, Male # Vas, The Plant, Master of the Growth, Female They dwelled in places relevant to their creation He gave each of them a specific charge in the beginning. * Ulthar, Oversee everything else * Tiphon, Create the creatures of the sea * Yonaf, Create the creatures of the heights * Klyn, Create the creatures of the sky * Grak, Create the creatures of the ground * Quap, Create the night * Nidke, Create the afterlife * Vas, Create the plants Many of these things The Creator had started, but he wished to see how they could do. He then left and said he would be back soon, with his Children to fill the world.' ' In the time while he was gone, the Frine worked hard to create what they had been told to. They rarely visited each other, but focused on their work. When The Creator returned, he brought with him three creatures. One was known as the Man. There was a female and a male, and they had unique attributes. The most notable was they had a brain like no one else. It was complex and had no limits. They wanted above everything to have power and a long life, because their lives are short compared to many others. They immediately started building settlements under the watchful eye of the Frine. The Frine helped them in the beginning as they learned the ways of the world, but slowly stepped back. Next, The Creator brought the Firentchy to the world. These had the same build as humans, but had scales covering their body, and a tail behind them. They could raise their blood temperature at will, and thrived in the heat. They were slightly taller than humans, and had scale colors that ranged from red to bronze. They moved towards the northern mountains and settled there. They soon became great miners and dug deep into Encora, building up strong cities from their precious metal. When the first winter came, they delved deep into Encora, near the bottom of their deepest mines and set up the city of Dargand, which had a layer underground and aboveground that connected. Above all else, the Firentchy hated the cold. They loved the beauties of the deep, and soon befriended the Frines Yonaf, Grak, and Quap, all who were in control of their favorite things. The creator at this point also made lesser beings out of the creations of the Frines. These creatures did not have abilities equal to any of the Children, but they were significantly superior to animals. Among these creatures he created the centaur, the hobbit, and the druids, some of the more known of the weak folk. As the beings thrived and grew together with the humans, The Creator grew proud of his work and prepared his final being. After around a decade had passed in our time from when The Creator first brought the Humans to the world, he brought in the last of his three greatest creations. They were called the Flay. These beings were taller than humans and emitted a soft glow around them that varied in color depending on the person. They had two bloodlines, the Celestial Bloods, and the Lunar Bloods. The Celestial Bloods had a fixed life span of 1000 years, compared to the varying lifespan of humans which was at most 110 years, and the lifespan of Firentchy which was at most 150. The Lunar Bloods were superior with greater knowledge and an immortal life span. Unlike the other two races which learned the arts of magic and creation, the Flays where almost lesser Frines. They had the ability to create almost anything, but at a toll. For everything they created, they lost years of their life. If a Flay chose to heal a mortal wound, it could cost around 5 years, but if they chose to make a bow be able to never miss, they could lose hundreds of years. Above anything, these creatures loved life. They knew their ability could help them in almost every life aspect, but they used it carefully because they knew a wasted year could mean so much when they needed it. For the Lunar Bloods, when they used their gift, they started to feel the toll of age. Many Lunar Bloods were known for their enchantments and creations, but they paid the price every day with the pains they felt. The Frines occasionally blessed Flays with longer lives when they had done great things as a thank you, but this happened rarely. Each of these races when introduced began to make civilizations, and under the watchful eyes of the Frine, they lived in peace. Category:World Shaping Lore